The Real Reason
by Stardancer98
Summary: This story is about the real reason why Peter Pan needs the heart of the truest believer and why Felix insists on it to. Because you know a heart can only go so black before it needs a bit of light.


**Hey guys this is my first story! I really hope you like it!**

I closed my door quietly and sat on my bed, jaw hanging open in surprise and eyes wide with disbelief. I soon felt the tears filling up in my eyes and I turned my gaze to my bloodied hands. What do I do now? I might be sent to a juvenile detention center or they might declare me innocent sense I did only do it in self defense.

I heard the door bell ring. Oh no, it must be the sheriff! Was it the naybours? Did they hear my screams again and actually call Sheriff Swan for once? No they never did before why would they now besides this isn't the best neighborhood the cops are never here. I quickly get up and rinse off the blood in the sink and ran down the stairs after making sure the master bedroom door was firmly shut and opened the door.

I was surprised to see my best friend Topaz there, she normally says something when she comes over but given by her current appearance I'm gonna guess that it was a last minute thing. Her thick dark brown, almost black, hair was all over the place, her dark brown eyes were red and puffy and she was breathing heavily. But she still by far looked better than me. My bright blond hair was noted and a rats nest, my green eyes were wide and you could noticeably tell I was crying, my tan skin was ghostly pale from what I just witnessed and the tip of my nose was pink and runny.

"Topaz? What are you doing here so late" I asked her

"I was on my w-w-wa-way to Jord-d-dans and I saw him making out with R-R-Ruby" she told me bursting into tears half way.

Ugh! Jordan is her boyfriend. Her older boyfriend. You see Topaz and I have just barely turned 17 and he's 25. And it's obvious that he's not... Gentile, she would come visit after dates and she would have a few bruises. It got to a point one time that it was rare to see her without some form of marking. But no matter what she wouldn't, couldn't, brake up with him saying how he loves her. I don't know what she's going to do now. Her parents died a while ago and she's been living with him ever séance. She could live with me but I don't know how that will work considering I don't have any parents either now.

"Oh Topaz, I'm so sorry" I told her and bring her in for a hug.

"It's ok Giana it's not like you caused this" she whispered in my hair.

"Here let's go into my room and I'll grab us some things" I told her letting her go.

I guess now isn't a good time to tell her my latest updates on life. I quickly brushed my hair so it's not knotted but it still didn't look presentable and headed to my room, arms full of junk food. I locked the door leading to the master bedroom just in case and entered my room to see Topaz sitting at the window seat staring out at the starry sky.

I sat next to her and put the food in-between us "How you holding up?" I asked her.

"Ok, hey where's John?" She asked and I froze.

-§-

**Before curse**

I woke up panting from a nightmare I had and heard someone fumbling around in the room next to mine. What is he doing?

Getting out of bed my night gown fell to my feet and my small eight year old hand grabbed my dirty teddy bear before tip toeing to my door. I opened the door and knocked on my older brother's door. The noise stopped for a couple seconds before starting again.

I rolled my green eyes and knocked again. This time he didn't even pause and just continued to do whatever the heck he was doing.

I was about to give up and head back when I heard the window open. Against my better judgment I just shrugged it off and went back to bed, not knowing what was happening.

Not knowing that when I woke up my 16 year old brother Felix would be discovered missing leaving me with just our dad and 3 year old baby brother, Hansel.

-§-

**After curse**

I felt tears start to fill my eyes and I took a shaky breath. "Topaz," I started but choked as a sob came out of me she wrapped me in a hug and urged me to continue. "He came back from work. He was so angry! He just kept rambling about how horrible work is and how he wished I wasn't alive that I'm worthless..."

**FLASH BACK**

I finished setting the table and set out the food. Today I made him backed chicken with mash potatoes and gravy that goes over both the chicken and potatoes, with a side of egg salad and a fruit bowl. I put down two plates one for him and one for me.

I heard the door slam as my step dad came in and went into the kitchen knowing he won't let me eat or in the dining room until he's done. I heard him grumbling about work and me, then the door bell rang. I froze not sure if it was one of my friends knowing that it would just get me in trouble of it was. I heard the scrapping of the chair as he went to get the door. I started hyperventilating but then heard him soon come back into the dining room and sit down.

I stepped towards the door and paused, I took a deep breath then opened the door stepping out "Who was at the door dad?" I asked then froze as I saw a women sitting in his lap.

He always makes sure that I'm out of sight and quite when he has women over for 'dinner'.

"I didn't know you had a... Daughter..." She said trailing off as she got up "You know I got to go" she said quickly before leaving the whole time John sat there glaring at me.

He slowly got up and moved towards me and I backed up.

"Well, séance you went and scarred of my... Company of the night... Again! You'll just have to be my company" he said in a deadly whisper "Maybe you will learn by now to keep out of sight." He told me before grabbing me by my hair and dragging my up the stairs by it.

"No, no please I'm sorry! Please don't!" I looked around for something to use and was thrown onto the king bed.

I looked up and saw John moving towards me with an evil smile. There's no way I'm losing my innocence to this monster! I remember one time him telling me when he was drunk once that he kept a knife under his bed. Let's hope that when he's drunk he doesn't make crap up. When he turned around to grabbed something I reached under the mattress and felt something cool. Pulling it out I saw an army knife and felt confused. Where do you even get one of these!

I saw him turn back around and quickly hide it with my leg and pretended like nothing happened.

"Now where was I" he said deeply crawling on the bed.

"Dad please don't do this" I begged but he just slapped me and yelled at me to shut up.

Well, it's now or never I thought as I closed my eyes and brought the knife up.

"Huh" I heard him gasp in pain and felt his blood drizzle on my hand but just shove it in deeper and gave it a twist as he feel off me and rolled into his back.

I pulled the knife from his stomach and stared at him.

All of a sudden his arms snapped up and he wrapped his hands around my throat and started choking me. Scared I raised my arm and stabbed him again this time in his heart and froze before falling limp. My lungs greedily drank in the air as I coughed a couple times. I got up and slowly backed out of the room and into mine as I closed the door quietly and sat down on my bed as I stared at my bloodied hands.

-§-

**PRESENT TIME**

As I finished my story I was full on sobbing. "I have no one left. Dad died a little while after Felix disappeared leaving me and Haden with are step mom who got married to John. Soon Haden was kidnapped at age 12 and Stephanie just left! And now... I don't even have an abusive father"

-§-

**Before the curse**

"Ahhh!" The witch, Stephanie screamed in pain as I pushed her into the oven.

I quickly got up and ran to the barn where she was keeping Hansel, my four year younger brother whose only 11. He'll be so happy to find out that his older sister isn't really dead! That the witch lied!

A huge gust of wind knocked me off my feet when I was inches away from the barn. I heard Hansel giggle and fear crept inside of me. Who is he talking to? I shot up and yanked the barn open only to find it empty.

"Hansel! Hansel where are you!" I screamed in panic. No! No, no, no! This can't be happening!

"Stephanie what happened to you!" I heard a man scream.

I went back to the ginger bread house and saw a man there. "Hurry run! I shoved the witch into the oven! Escape while you can!" I yelled at him and he slowly turned around.

"Let me introduce myself." He growled "I'm John. The 'witches' boyfriend"

Uh oh. I grabbed a pan and hit him over the head with it before running out. "Help! Someone help me!"

A man on a flying carpet came down and jumped off before rushing to me, "What is the matter?" He asked and I explained to him what happened and he introduced himself to me as Genie.

"I have friends" he told me "in Agraba, a prince and princess to be exact. They can help you find your brother! They are very kind and even set me free" The former genie told me and reached out a hand for me to take it.

I slowly took his hand and got on the carpet with him and away we went.

-§-

Topaz released a bitter laugh and I looked at her as we sat in the window seat trying to comfort the other. "Look at us. To orphans with no place to go, looking for comfort at all the wrong people when we have each other right here" she told me with sad eyes.

"You remember are favorite fairytale when we were younger?" I asked her.

"Peter pan? Yah, why?" She asked.

"We do belong somewhere, with the lost boys. Considering how we are lost you know. Heck! Ha I even killed someone! If only it was really real" I said with a small smile.

"Now Giana! You should know better! Peter Pan is real! All you gotta do is believe! I believe" she told me joking.

I got up on my knees and opened the window "I believe!" we yelled together out the window before collapsing on the pillowed seat and laughing.

Just then it was like a train hit me as a wind went through us and I got my memories back.

I looked up and saw my best friend sitting in front of me "Jasmine" I whispered and she looked at me before smiling.

"Gretel!" She laughed and wrapped me in a hug. I pulled back and looked at her and she did the same. But then made a face "I can't believe I dated Jafarre" she said and shivered in disgust as I laughed.

Then another wind blew in and a shadow was in front of us. What the heck!? It then reached out for me to take its hand and I was so busy staring at its eyes that I didn't realize what I was doing until it was too late and he was holding me flush against him as it flew out.

"Jasmine!" I yelled and reached out my hand. She jumped and grabbed onto my hand and with that we flew away into the.


End file.
